dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
"For centuries, the Grey Wardens—the ancient order of guardians, sworn to unite and defend the lands—have been battling the darkspawn forces. Legend spoke that slaying the Archdemon would have put an end to the darkspawn threat for centuries to come, but somehow they remain." Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening is the first expansion for Dragon Age: Origins. It is scheduled for release PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 on March 16, 2010 at a cost of US$39.99Gamestop.com - Buy Dragon Age Origins: Awakening - Xbox 360 and will have both retail and download editionsDragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A - PC feature - at IGN. The writing team on Awakening consists of David Gaider, Sheryl Chee, and Ferret A. Baudoin Ferret A. Baudoin BioWare Forums. Plot The game begins several months after events of Origins have concluded, and the player will take on the role of a Grey Warden commander (who is either an imported character from DA:O or an Orlesian Warden). The player will help rebuild the Grey Wardens and to establish Vigil's Keep as a new base of operations, though the Orlesian Warden will be treated differently because of Orlais' history with Ferelden. Despite the defeat of the Archdemon, the darkspawn have not returned underground and there are rumours that there are darkspawn with the ability to speak.Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A - PC feature - at IGN. The Architect may be behind this and The Warden may have to deal with this creature. Once this mission is complete the World will have changed dramatically. Achievements *'Awakening' Completed Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening *'The Enduring Vigil' Acquired all upgrades for Vigil's Keep. *'Commander of the Grey' Reach level 30. +5 secret achievements Origins Characters Appearing in Awakening *Herren and Wade will return to sell new goods. Awakening FAQ *Alistair, Wynne, Loghain, and Anora can make an appearance depending on player choices in Origins. Awakening FAQ *Oghren has a large role in Awakening. Awakening FAQ New Companions *Anders is a human mage who has escaped the Circle of Magi countless times, but always seems to get caught. The woman Templar in the trailer claims he is a murderer and is not to be trusted. The nature of how he is a "murderer" is currently unknown. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqYLe3V5usc&feature=sub *Velanna is an elven mage of rather unknown and questionable origin, as seen in her very short trailer. She is rather aggressive and has the ability to animate the trees (which are similar to sylvans). According to the trailer, she is hunting the merchants who took her sister, and attacks the warden for killing her "Friends" (likely meaning the sylvans). Who her sister is and why they took her is unknown. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVA-4GgfxMM *Sigrun sic-grun is a dwarven rogue who is a member of the Legion of the Dead. She fought the darkspawn with her group in the Deep Roads, and she is the last survivor. Also, she thinks that something odd is happening in the fortress of Kal'Hirol. http://g4tv.com/videos/44279/Exclusive_Dragon_Age_Origins__Awakening_Sigrun_Trailer/ *Mhairi mai-rin is an ex-army sword & shield female human warrior. She admires the two Wardens who defeated the Archdemon "single-handedly" and jumped at the opportunity to help rebuild the order. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrgiTB1ebi0 New Locations *Amaranthine : Rendon Howe's property estate, with lots of fishing going on. *Blackmarsh: Former bustling village abandoned into a gloomy, desolate marsh. *Kal'Hirol: The dwarven fortress long known as a center of learning for the smith caste. *Vigil's Keep: An ancient fortress in Amaranthine. *Wending Woods: Forest area divided by Pilgrim's Path, leading to Amaranthine. Features * A total of 6 new specializations, two for each class. Awakening FAQ ** New warrior specializations: spirit warrior and guardian. IGN First Impressions ** New rogue specializations: legionnaire scout and shadow.IGN First Impressions ** New mage specializations: battlemage and (possibly) druid. ** 24 new spells and 32 new talents (for a total of 56).Awakening FAQ * The ability to import an old character (either dead or alive), or start as a new Warden from Orlais (if you start a new character, you will instantly get a character between the levels of 17 and 20.) * New types of enemies, including a spectral dragon , an inferno golem , and "The Children". * A higher level cap, allowing players to reach levels in the mid to high thirties. Differences Between Origins and Awakening * Promotional or DLC items will not be transferred over into Awakening. Point 2.5 on the Awakening FAQ * There will be no romance options in Awakening. Point 1.8 on the Awakening FAQ * Items will go up to tier 9. * You will be able to craft your own runes and use them on armor. Destructoid preview * You will have the ability to re-spec your character without losing plot decisions made in Origins through an unlimited amount of Manual of Focus tomes, sold for 6 each. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A - PC feature - at IGN Importing an Origins Warden versus creating an Orlesian Warden * An imported Warden will keep their Power of Blood abilities in Awakening. * People of Amarantine will treat a Fereldan Warden with respect, as opposed to suspicion towards an Orlesian Warden. External Links *Gamestop product page *Amazon product page *IGN announcement *Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A *Official BioWare page *Team Xbox Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Hands-On Preview *Gamespot Dragon Age: Awakening Hands-On - First Details, Combat, and Dragons *Destructoid "Darkness continue to terrorize in Dragon Age: Awakening" References Category:Games